Amor Imposible
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: Una página y una historia. Sam se verá reflejada en ella y lo que descubrirá, no le gustará...
1. 17 de abril

**Amor Imposible **

**17 de abril**

Estaba esperando que mi mejor amiga terminara de arreglarse. Yo no entendía porque no podía simplemente se vestía como una chica normal para ir a la escuela, era estresante la cantidad de maquillaje que podía utilizar esa chica. Me dejé caer en el sillón aburrida, ni siquiera estaba el ñoño para fastidiarlo. Miré la hora en mi celular y gruñí exasperada.

-Carly, ¿Qué tanto puedes tardar? –Grité desde la sala y ella respondió un cantarino "¡Ya casi!". Juro que esta chica me sacara de mis casillas. Todas las mañanas eran lo mismo.

La puerta principal se abrió de pronto, era Freddie y traía una extraña caja en las manos. Al principio no le preste atención, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. Cambié de posición para verlo, percatándome que no dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Qué? ¿Algún problema, Benson? –Su sonrisa se amplió y sin responderme se sentó a mi lado.

No quería admitirlo, pero ese simple gesto me hizo estremecer. Fijé mi mirada en otro lado, esto era demasiado. Mi corazón latía rápido cada vez que estaba a mi lado y me estremecía cuando su olor inundaba mis sentidos. No quería que el descubriera eso, es tan humillante.

-Buenos días, Princesa… -dijo de forma animada. Necesité de mucha concentración para no esbozar una sonrisa y mantener mi rostro sin emociones. -¿No sabes qué día es hoy?

_¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? _

Lo miré directamente a los ojos y fruncí el ceño.

-Creo que lunes… -no pude evitar responder con temor, como si se tratara de una evaluación y no estás seguro de la respuesta.

-Es correcto, pero hoy es un día especial… al menos para mí –murmuró con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Ilumíname, Benson –respondí de forma burlona.

Yo había dejado de insultarle desde hace un par de años y también de pegarle. Solo cuando me exasperaba lo hacía, de resto trataba de ser lo menos desagradable posible. De pronto, él me ofreció la caja que tenía en sus manos. Era algo sencilla y aparentemente no importante. Como era de esperarse, lo miré a los ojos desconfiada, pero Freddie solo ensanchó más su sonrisa y me hizo una seña para abrirla.

Abrí la caja y me encontré con una fotografía. Era de nuestro primer iCarly. Freddie estaba molesto porque le había jugado una broma pesada y Carly exasperada porque no parábamos de pelear. Yo arqueé una ceja mientras él sonreía.

-Sigue viendo… -dijo de forma animada, muy animada diría yo.

Coloqué la foto en el mueble y saqué una pequeña carta. Una sonrisa se abrió paso sin permiso, pero era increíble.

-¿Cómo pudiste guardar esto? –Logré decir entre risas. –Mi primera tarjeta de cumpleaños para ti, estás loco…

Aun no entendía el propósito de revisar esa caja, de pronto una bolsita de regalo apareció. Estaba algo arrugada y vieja. Lo miré a los ojos y él articulo un débil "Adelante". La abrí con mucho cuidado y me sorprendí con su contenido. Era un brazalete, pero no cualquiera. Por meses lo quise, le rogué a mi madre por el dinero y hasta intente que alguien me lo prestara, pero fue imposible.

-¿Qué…?

-Lee la bolsa… -dijo sonriente mientras Carly aparecía igual de sonriente y se sentaba a su lado.

"_Para: Sam_

_ De: Freddie_

_ Feliz Cumpleaños, Sam. Espero te guste._

_ 17/04/07"_

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Por qué no me lo había dado? ¿Por qué espero tanto para entregármelo? Entonces lo recordé, ese día me burlé de él y le hice un calzón chino que no olvidaría nunca; todo por su extraño comportamiento y por haberme llamado Sammy. ¡Mierda! Ahora me sentía mal por eso. Dejé la bolsita a un lado con su contenido y me encontré con otra. Pero tenía miedo de abrirla.

-¡Vamos, Sam! Queremos ver –chilló Carly emocionada.

La abrí con mucho cuidado, mi respiración se atascó y mis ojos volaron hasta los suyos. Él me había comprado entradas para las luchas, primera fila. Giré la bolsa como lo hice con la anterior y suspiré.

"_Princesa Puckett, espero no tengas nada que hacer porque tú y yo iremos a las luchas de esta noche._

_ Freddie_

_ 17/04/08"_

Ese día también lo había arruinado, le pegué tan fuerte que lo deje inconsciente. No había porque, solo me provocó pegarle. Ahora estaba deprimida. ¿Cuál era el motivo de esto? Suspiré preparándome para el contenido que había en la tercera bolsa, esta vez no estaba sellada como las otras, solo había una nota.

_"Toca tu pantalón y verás_

_ 17/04/09"_

Mi mano viajo instintivamente a mi bolsillo. Solo estaba el PeraPhone que conseguí… Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Fuiste tú? –No pude evitar que mi voz saliera chillona, esto era demasiado.

-Parecías ansiosa por tener uno –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Observé cómo Carly no dejaba de fruncir el ceño, ella no había entendido.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, ahora había una pequeña caja dorada. Sin esperar su orden la abrí. Había una cadena de oro, tenía un pequeño camafeo con una piedra azul… como mis ojos. Tenía una pequeña escritura en el borde "Samantha Puckett 17/04/10". Esto era demasiado.

-Freddie, yo no puedo aceptar esto… yo –él me sonrió y me pidió que revisara.

Mis manos temblaban, nadie me había dado tanto o si quiera intentarlo, ni mi madre. Tuve que apartar mechones de cabello que amenazaban con quitarme la visión. Había una caja más grande como de quince centímetros, estaba envuelta en un papel muy fino y neutro. Comencé a romperlo sin mucho cuidado, ya eso no me importaba…

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Freddie! –chillé con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Podía escuchar las risas de Carly y la pregunta que le hizo a Freddie luego: "_¿Cómo sabes que ella quería algo así?". _Me interesaba, pero no podía dejar de observar ese aparato. Yo nunca fui una chica materialista, no me importaba eso. Pero eso me ayudaba con mis prácticas de baile, un gusto recién descubierto.

-Te juro que te lo pagaré –sentencié emocionada.

-Na, yo te lo regalé… no es gran cosa –dijo haciendo un movimiento con sus manos.

-Sí, lo es… esto cuesta como quinientos dólares… -dije sin apartar la mirada del empaque. –Nadie había hecho esto por mí… gracias.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Creo que era la primera vez que le agradecía.

-No te acostumbres, Benson. Aun te odio –dije guiñándole un ojo y él solo pudo negar con la cabeza y sonreír.

-Lee…

"_Princesa, espero cumplas tus sueños y seas una gran bailarina en el futuro_

_ Freddie_

_ 17/04/11_

**_Nota: _**_Sabía que olvidarías tu cumpleaños. Felicidades"_

Mi boca se abrió y me giré para verlos.

-Por eso me tardaba amiga, tenía que envolver mi regalo –informó Carly ofreciéndome un regalo.

Yo se lo arrebaté de la mano feliz. Destroce, literalmente, la envoltura y dejé escapar todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones.

-¿Una laptop? –Pregunté sorprendida. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ellos dos? No merecía nada de lo que me regalaron, menos de Freddie.

-Es un regalo de Freddie y mío… -muy bien, estos chicos se merecen que hoy no haga nada, que me comporté… claro lo que pueda, no aseguro nada.

-Gracias –dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Ya vuelvo, dejé unas cosas arriba –gritó subiendo las escaleras.

-No tardes… -gritó Freddie de vuelta. –Juro que esa chica nos matará algún día.

No pude evitar sonreír, esto paso los límites de la cursilería, hasta para mí y eso es mucho decir. Busqué entre todos los regalos de Freddie y le di el collar.

-Sam, yo no voy a aceptar esto… yo –imagino por su silencio que no esperaba eso. Mis manos sostenían mis rizos dejando mi cuello expuesto.

-Pónmelo –dije tratando de no sonar ansiosa.

Al sentir su piel tocar la mía no pude evitar estremecerme. Lo escuché reír, de seguro estaba burlándose de mi sensibilidad.

-Listo… -dijo satisfecho. Yo miré hacia las escaleras y sonreí, Carly aun no bajaría lo que me daría tiempo para agradecerle sin ser vista.

Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, jamás olvidaría lo que hizo por mí. A pesar de todo el maltrato psicológico que recibió de mi parte, ese chico estaba siempre conmigo. Le besé la mejilla y me separé aun con la sonrisa plasmada en mis labios. Luego me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas y comencé a guardar todos mis regalos en la caja. Él no se enterará nunca, pero este será mi nuevo tesoro. Me puse el brazalete, tenía un hermoso colgante de plata con mis iniciales.

Debo aceptar que el ñoño sabe como complacer a una mujer sin esperar nada a cambio. Cualquiera que sea la chica de sus sueños es afortunada. Será un buen novio… tal vez hasta más. Gruñí ante mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué tenía que imaginármelo de esa manera?

Minutos más tarde llegamos a la escuela. Yo no dejaba de sonreír, me sentía increíblemente bien. Él tenía razón, yo había olvidado mi cumpleaños puesto que hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser especial para mí. A pesar de tener pocas diferencias con mi madre, ella se encarga de hacer las menos notables, notables. Y volvemos a lo mismo, Melanie. Mi inteligente y hermosa hermana.

Solo mi madre veía futuro en ella, yo era un desperdicio, algo que no surgiría. ¡No! ¡Basta ya! No tengo por qué estar recordando cosas tristes en este momento. Llegamos justo a tiempo a la clase del señor Howard, habíamos tardado tanto en el apartamento que se nos fue el tiempo.

-Buenos días, muchachitos insolentes -¡Puaj! No entendía como ese señor seguía trabajando allí. –Hoy estudiaran sobre la Revolución Francesa… -no pude evitar gemir, de todos los temas existentes en Historia tenía que ser ese. -¿Hay algún problema con eso, Puckett?

Me mordí la lengua ante su tono, no me metería en problemas.

-No, no lo hay. Prosiga… -eso pareció molestarle más. Se acercó a mí amenazadoramente.

-Cuidadito con lo que haces, Puckett. Te va a ir muy mal –bramó dejando a todos sorprendidos, yo solo pude esbozar una sonrisa. Él bajo su mirada a mi cadena y se sorprendió. -¿A quién le robaste eso, Puckett? Porque según sé, tu familia no tiene ingresos ni para mantenerte…

Todo el aire de mis pulmones escapó y mi sonrisa desapareció lentamente.

-Te hice una pregunta. ¿Dónde lo tomó? –Me gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Por primera vez no pude decir nada, ni reaccionar. Pero cuando sentí sus manos en mi cuello, seguido de un ardor. –A la dirección. Allí llamaremos a la poli…

-¿Cómo se atreve a tratarla así? –bramó Carly levantándose de su asiento.

-Cállese, Shay…

Escuché un estruendo y vi como Freddie se acercaba al Señor Howard.

-Le regresa el camafeo y nadie tendrá porque enterarse… -murmuró Freddie con un leve temblor en su voz. –Si revisa el borde notará que dice Samantha Puckett…

-¡Que insolencia! –murmuró regresándome el collar.

Vi con pesar como algo tan preciado había dejado de servir. Me hundí en mi asiento, apretando las manos con fuerzas a los constados de la silla. Moría por gritarle y enviarlo directamente al hospital, por atreverse a tratarme así. Observé como Freddie tomaba el camafeo entre sus manos y se llevaba consigo. No sabía lo que pretendía, pero nada lograría regresarme mi buen humor.

En todo el periodo de clases nadie habló, ni siquiera el profesor Howard. Cuando sonó la campana quise salir y escaparme, pero alguien me detuvo.

-Espera un segundo –susurró Freddie con una sonrisa en los labios.

En momentos como estos no entiendo como ese chico puede hacerme reaccionar de esa manera. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y mi cuerpo a relajarse. Dio un par de pasos hacia mí y apartó un poco mi cabello. Sus manos rodearon mi cuello. Pude notar como sonreía nuevamente al estremecerme, lo hizo a propósito. Al terminar, sus dedos acariciaron mi nuca y parte de mi cuello con delicadeza, mis ojos quedaron en blanco ante eso.

-Vaya, Puckett… -susurró entre risas antes de girarse y desaparecer.

Mis ojos quedaron fijos en la puerta por donde había salido.

-¿Coqueteó contigo? –Preguntó Carly sorprendida.

-No tengo ni idea… -mentí descaradamente, pero la verdad era que sí lo había notado.

Mientras caminábamos hacia nuestros casilleros, una chica de cabellos castaños me tomó de la mano.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Sam. Te recomiendo entres en esta página –comentó con una sonrisa y se fue.

Mire el papelito y me encogí de hombros, ya tendría tiempo para revisarla desde mi laptop. Una agradable sensación se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, al fin podría decir que algo era mío. El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Al ser día de semana dejamos mi celebración de cumpleaños para el viernes. Mis amigos decidieron pagarme un taxi, no querían que me robaran con todas esas cosas.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me encontré con que estaba sola. No me importaba, entonces me encerré en mi cuarto y encendí la laptop. Lo primero que encontré en el escritorio fue un video, tenía como título "Ábrelo".

"Hola soy Freddie… creo que eso ya lo sabes –él comenzó a reír sin saber que decir. Luego miró la cámara como si estuviera viéndome a mí. –Feliz Cumpleaños, Princesa. Espero esto sea una de las tantas cosas que tendrás en el futuro. Sé que lograrás muchas cosas y te admiro por eso… ahora disfruta de tus regalos…"

Cuando el video terminó no podía borrar la sonrisa estúpida de mi cara. Ese estúpido me las iba a pagar, nadie había logrado hacerme tan feliz como él. Entre mi arrebato de felicidad, noté la pequeña nota que me entregó esa extraña chica.

.com/iCarly/45673 –arqueé una ceja mientras colocaba el link en la pagina.

Cuando el portal cargó por completo me sorprendí. Había historias Creddie y Seddie, era una completa locura, pero decidí leerlas.

-Veamos, "Mi primer beso"…

Y allí comenzó todo…


	2. ¿Como lo sabe?

**Amor imposible **

**¿Cómo ****lo saben?**

Revisé la hora, eran las nueve de la noche y aun no tenía sueño. Aun era temprano y podía revisar una de esas historias. Tomé mi nueva laptop y me dejé caer en la cama, no tenía ganas de hacer tarea así que no me importaba perder unos minutos de mi tiempo en eso. La historia que había seleccionado se llamaba "Mi primer beso", los protagonistas eran Freddie y yo.

-Que enferma es esta gente… -susurré con una sonrisa en los labios. –Veamos…

"Sam estaba sentada en la sala de Carly, como de costumbre arrasaba con las sobras del almuerzo de su mejor amiga. Mientras estaba sentada viendo un episodio repetido de "Girly Cow", su amiga estaba arriba con el ñoño insufrible. Debería estar ayudando, pero no soportaba la presencia de ese chico. Había algo en él que le caía mal, además la había esposado a un niño extraño llamado Gibby.

Ella tenía que planear cual era su mejor venganza, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Después de un rato se aburrió y apagó el televisor. Tenía que subir y ayudar de una buena vez por todas con el episodio. Ella tenía varias ideas para esa noche, solo esperaba que Carly no se pusiera con cómicas.

Sam subió las escaleras y entró al estudio donde Freddie y Carly estaban. Al principio hablaron sobre iCarly, luego cambiaron su conversación a los primeros besos de cada quien. Sam se fastidio y decidió ir por algo de comida, pero regresó ya que no tenía dinero. Allí escuchó al ñoño decir que nunca había besado a nadie, que era un secreto y ella no debía enterarse.

-Esto me va a servir más de lo que creía –dijo para sí misma antes de desaparecer por las escaleras."

Sam frunció el ceño y siguió leyendo, todo era tan familiar y exacto, como si una cámara estuviera siguiéndolos todo el tiempo. Sabían detalles que hasta ella había olvidado, como el rostro de Freddie cuando ella descubrió la verdad en iCarly o lo que había sentido en el momento que sus labios chocaron contra los del castaño. Era una verdadera locura.

-Esto es imposible, es como si estuvieran dentro de mí –susurré mientras buscaba algo diferente que leer.

Sin darme cuenta pasé toda la noche leyendo, habían cosas que simulaban fantasía para mí. Pero también habían cosas que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, como volverlo a besar, sentir sus brazos rodeándome y más. Pensamientos que jamás habían salido de mi mente y que podía matar quien sea por revelarlos.

Solo cuando el sol salió me di cuenta que había pasado toda la noche leyendo estas estupideces. Bueno, no eran estupideces exactamente, pero nadie me había expuesto tanto como ahora. Me levanté con pereza y me di un baño rápido. No podía esperar para contarle todo a Carly, si supiera que nuestros fans saben más cosas nuestras de la que nosotros mismos sabemos. Antes de cerrar la laptop, guardé uno de los links en favoritos, tal vez leería en mis horas de descanso.

Casi grité cuando me di cuenta de la hora, tenía meses sin llegar tarde a una clase y ahora iba a comenzar de nuevo. Me di una ducha rápida y corrí hasta la parada de autobuses. Debo admitir que no se siente bien atrasarse, no cuando muchas personas tienen una nueva visión de ti y esperan lo mismo que esperas no hacer. Llegué justo a tiempo, el timbre del primer periodo estaba a punto de sonar y Freddie me esperaba en la entrada del aula con mis libros.

-Llegas tarde… ¿paso algo? –preguntó con preocupación.

-No, solo me quede dormida… mala noche –mentí con descaro. Sé que no se lo merecía, pero no podía contarle mis verdaderas razones.

-Te crecerá la nariz como pinocho, cuando estés lista me contaras –aseguró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Era un creído, pero un creído que tenía razón. Trate de lo mejor que pude de no quedarme dormida en clases, estaba tan cansada que podía caer en cualquier momento y sin notarlo. Sin embargo, cuando entré en el quinto periodo de clases el profesor Howard no asistió; era mi último periodo así que tendría tiempo libre para revisar otra de esas historias que publicaban en esa página.

Caminé hasta las gradas del gimnasio y me senté a observar un rato el juego de Carly, resultó ser buena en Voleibol. Cuando las chicas estaban a mitad de juego me aburrí, busqué la laptop en mi bolsa y la prendí. Esperé un rato hasta que comencé a buscar la página que había leído ayer. Había una larga lista de historias, pero desde que había leído el titulo de una de las novelas no había logrado sacarla de mi sistema. "Amor Imposible", tenía más de mil comentarios y muchos capítulos, al parecer era interesante para sus lectores.

Antes de comenzar con la lectura observé a mí alrededor. Todos estaban al pendiente del juego de Carly, eso me daba ventaja y evitaba ser interrumpida durante la lectura.

"**_Amor Imposible_**

**_Autor:_**_ Isabel _

**_Sinopsis:_**_ Sam Puckett es una chica ruda o eso aparenta. Sus mejores amigos son Freddie y Carly, sin embargo, tanta rudeza y temple tiene un porqué. Entra y conoce la verdadera historia desde el inicio. *El amor no es suficiente*_

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_El abandono _**

_Era una tarde de invierno cuando Sam y Melanie vieron por última vez a su padre. Ellas nunca tuvieron una vida normal, ni siquiera una familia normal, pero al menos tenían una. Cuando eran niñas su vida transcurrían sin problemas, Sam era diferente a como ya se le conoce, era lo más parecido a una chica normal. Ella tenía amigos, era feliz y sobre todo normal. _

_Ese día había sido como cualquier otro. Asistieron juntas al colegio y todo parecía marchar bien. Las pequeñas rubias caminaron agarradas de la mano hasta el barrio donde vivían, pero para sorpresa de ambas, al llegar consiguieron a su madre bañada en lágrimas. Melanie corrió hasta donde se encontraba y le hacía preguntas inocentes, pero Sam se quedó allí parada viendo fijamente la puerta del tráiler. _

_Tenía miedo de descubrir lo que había dentro. Ella podía escuchar movimiento dentro del tráiler, como si alguien moviera las cosas de mala gana. Solo se permitió tranquilizarse cuando vio a su padre salir del interior, pero sus miedos volvieron con fuerza al ver la maleta que llevaba en sus manos. _

_-¿A dónde vas, papi? –Preguntó la pequeña rubia con temor mientras su hermana abrazaba a su madre._

_-A un lugar donde ni tú, ni hermana estén presentes –bramó el hombre que por siete años llamo padre. –Son una molestia en mi vida así que me voy._

_-¿Por qué tienes que hacerle eso a tus hijas? Eres un maldito borracho… vividor –escuchó a su madre gritarle con todas sus fuerzas. _

_Nunca había sido testigo de una pelea tan fuerte a pesar de ser constantes en su vida y en la de su hermana…"_

Yo estaba sorprendida, en mis ojos había lágrimas que amenazaban con salir si seguía leyendo. Noté con horror que no había transcurrido nada de mi tiempo, solo diez minutos. Pero leer algo tan similar a mi vida me había causado un impacto tan fuerte. Mis manos temblaban con intensidad y podía sentir mi estomago a punto de botar todo mi almuerzo.

_Tranquila Puckett, todo es una coincidencia –pensaba mientras trataba de calmarme._

_"A veces no es necesario querer cambiar para evitar el dolor, simplemente viene a ti sin darte cuenta. A veces solo tienes que pasar por algo tan fuerte que te obliguen a construir una coraza, algo que nadie podría atravesar. Eso fue exactamente lo que le sucedió a Sam. Ella no fue capaz de superar el hecho que su padre la abandonara y que su madre enfocara todo su dolor en ella. _

_No es justo que un niño sufra tanto, no es justo llevar una carga porque así lo quisieron otros. Sam, que era una niña llena de vida y amor, se marchitó por dentro y por fuera forjando de una buena vez su personalidad en el futuro. _

_La pequeña rubia se giró sorprendida para ver partir a su padre. Todos esos días de supuesto amor y comprensión se fueron por el caño, al igual que su familia. Desde ese día, Sam pasó a ser la niña amiga de todos a una niña agresiva y mal estudiante. Apática para cualquier cosa menos para comer y sobre todo sola. Todo terminó empeorando cuando su hermana fue aceptada en una escuela de chicos finos, había ganado la beca. Después de eso ella fue el blanco de insultos y maltratos por parte de su madre. _

_-Niña, es hora de ir a la escuela –dijo un día su madre con desdén. –Yo voy a las vegas. No hagas problemas._

_Sam la observaba con una ceja levantada. Ya habían pasado meses desde que su hermana se había ido y había finalizado su primera etapa de escuela._

_-¿A dónde supones debo ir? –preguntó con sorna._

_-Niñita insolente… -le gritó su madre acercándose a ella. –Ridgeway, allí vas a estudiar. _

_Eso fue lo último que escuchó de su madre antes de partir, ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola. Caminó hacia la nevera en busca de comida, pero como era de esperarse estaba vacía. Solo había un huevo y un cartón de leche vacio. Ella se encogió de hombros y tomó el huevo en sus manos, si algo le había enseñado su madre era a sobrevivir con lo poco que había. Abrió el huevo con sus manos y se lo trago de una sola vez. _

_Corrió hasta su habitación y tomó su bolsa, no tenía cuadernos ni nada, pero tampoco tenía nada bueno que hacer en su casa. Caminó hacia la escuela con lentitud, no estaba ansiosa por ir de todos modos. Cuando llegó observó como los niños eran acompañados por sus padres, ella era diferente. Se encogió de hombros y buscó sola la oficina del director. _

_-Director Ted Franklin –susurró mientras observaba su nombre en la puerta. _

_-Buenos días, soy el director Franklin. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?_

_-Soy nueva, estudiaré aquí –respondió la rubia con simpleza. _

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó él interesado. _

_-Sam Puckett –dijo mirándolo fijamente._

_-Muy bien, Samantha…_

_-Sam, mi nombre es así… -ella lo miraba desafiante y él supo que esa chica no sería fácil._

_-De acuerdo, Sam. Este es tu horario –dijo mientras le daba el papel. –Bienvenida a Ridgeway…_

_Sam no respondió, estaba ocupada tratando de entender el porqué de tantas materias. Prácticamente viviría más tiempo en ese lugar y no le estaba gustando. Los dos primeros periodos fueron de muerte, estuvo aburrida la mayor parte del tiempo. En la escuela no hay emoción y mucho menos amigos, tampoco estaba interesada._

_-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? –preguntó una niña de cabellos castaños. Sam estuvo tentada en correrla, pero decidió dejarla._

_-Como quieras –dijo indiferente. _

_La mayor parte del tiempo, la rubia estuvo allí sentada observando como esa niña comía su almuerzo. El estomago le gruñía y no podía dejar de verla comer, no la culpen tenía hambre._

_-¿Quieres un poco? –Preguntó la chica._

_-Sí… -dijo arrancándole el emparedado de las manos. _

_Sin embargo la chica se acercó a ella y la empujo._

_-Dije un poco, no todo… -gruñó tomando asiento de nuevo._

_-Me caes bien, soy Sam –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. _

_-Mi nombre es Carly… -secundó la chica…"_

Cerré la laptop sorprendida, no podía seguir leyendo o de seguro gritaría. ¿Cómo rayos sabía esa chica que mi padre me había dejado? ¿Cómo se habían enterado de mi primer encuentro con Carly? Eso solo lo sabía Freddie y mi mejor amiga por supuesto, y no estaba segura que ellos compartieran esa información con alguien.

Noté que no había casi nadie en el gimnasio, solo algunos jugadores y uno que otra persona sonriente por el juego. Mis ojos se cerraron, estaba cansada y algo aturdida por tanta información. No podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo, quiero contárselo a Carly o a Freddie, ellos seguro sabrían que hacer. Entonces me pregunto, ¿alguno de ellos me creería o le daría importancia? No lo creo, tal vez solo pensarían que era una fan loca que dio en el blanco con respecto a mi vida.

Sin embargo, en mi vida había contado algo como la partida de mi padre y allí estaba exactamente como había sucedido.

-Hola, Princesa –no pude evitar gritar, ese chico aparecía en los peores momentos.

-Un día de estos me vas a matar –susurré sintiendo mis mejillas arder cuando se reía de mi.

-Te he observado, Puckett –lo miré a los ojos y él solo asentía. –Estás rara y quiero que me cuentes…

Acarició mi rostro al terminar, eso se había convertido en algo común por lo menos para mí. Negué con la cabeza y dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Llévame a mi casa –murmuré con voz cansada.

-Todo lo que quieras, Princesa –sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Cárgame –dije en tono de suplica. Solo lo escuché quejarse para luego sonreír con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-Me debes una… -murmuró arrodillándose y esperando que me montara en su espalda.

-Siempre te debo y nunca te pago –dije mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos para evitar caerme.

Mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento no paraba de repetir lo que había leído hace rato. Estaba decidida a no leer más esa historia, no podía permitir que me afectara de esa forma. Freddie me ayudó a entrar en su coche y se aseguró de abrochar mi cinturón. _"¿Qué haré con este nerd y su sobreprotección?"_. Luego encendió su coche y recorrió un largo camino hasta mi casa.

Como era de esperarse mi madre no estaba en casa, no es que me importara mucho. Caminé con cansancio hasta la puerta de mi casa, la abrí y la dejé abierta puesto que él me estaba siguiendo. Cuando entré a mi cuarto no pude evitar dejarme caer en mi cama, estaba tan cansada y hambrienta.

-¿Por qué estás tan cansada? –preguntó Freddie acostándose a mi lado. –No sueles ser así… -susurró acariciando mi cabello entre sus dedos, su actividad predilecta desde hace meses.

Guardé silencio por unos minutos hasta que decidí hablar.

-Freddie, ¿tu conociste a tu papá? –Pregunté adormilada. Lo vi asentir y entristecerse al mismo tiempo. –Bueno… ¿Cómo era?

-Un gran papá, pero murió cuando tenía seis –dijo con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

-¡Lo siento! No quise sacar ese tema a relucir –aseguré arrepentida, no era mi intención hacerlo sentir mal.

-¿Por qué la pregunta, Puckett? –Está vez noté el interés en su tono de voz y ojos.

-Leí algo que me hizo recordar al mío… -murmuré adormilada. –Mi papá nunca me quiso… nadie me va a querer –susurré antes de quedarme dormida.

Me pareció haber escuchado a Freddie diciendo que él me quería, pero eso es imposible. Freddie no puede estar interesado en mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y comentaron, y los que no muchas gracias igual por leer.<strong>

**marlonx137: recuerda que esos detalles tenían tiempo en su poder. Esta un poco obvio que a Freddie le gusta Sam, así que hay que ver como se desarrolla.**

**Fernose Nav.Y: si, ya somos dos... me alegra que te gustara.**

**purplehAM138: sí, aunque fue un leve coqueteo si lo hizo. Espero te gustara este capitulo, es algo dificil porque hay una diferencia en esta a mis otras historias.**

**FalulaBTRushersSeddiiE: bueno, Sam no ha sido muy buena con Freddie y, sin embargo, los guardo.**

**Seddiemiobsesion: yo tampoco lo sé, pero me encanta que agrade tanto mis historias. Más cuando suelen faltarles algo según mi punto de vista. Espero te gusta este...**

**Only-Seddie: me alegra que te gustara, gracias por comentar.**

**rosebenson19: gracias por comentar ^_^...**

**minipan3: gracias por el comentario :D**

**JennMcFanSamy: como bien sabes todo lo que escribimos es lo que deseamos en la serie de verdad, al menos con respecto al Seddie :p**

**Menenitus97: tengo amigos así y te juro que son un amor :D. Pero como Freddie queremos muchas... **


	3. Sensaciones

**Amor imposible**

**Sensaciones**

Sentí que había dormido como nunca, la verdad es que ni recuerdo como llegué a mi cama la noche anterior. Recuerdo estar en el coche de Freddie y de pronto todo se volvió confuso, estaba cansada y era lógico el agotamiento por la falta de sueño. Dejé escapar un suspiro antes de levantarme, no puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde a los "ensayos de baile", pero algo evito que me moviera de mi lugar. Miré hacia abajo y vi un brazo rodeando mi cintura, esbocé una sonrisa y cerré los ojos, era Freddie. Por segunda vez en la mañana dejé escapar un suspiro complacido, se quedó conmigo, no me dejó sola

Comencé a tocar los bellos de su brazo mientras observaba claramente como su piel se erizaba, estaba despierto. A pesar del miedo que tengo de estar dándole la idea equivocada, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Era la primera vez que despierto acompañada y no sola, y se sentía bien. Me agrada, más si es con él.

Me arriesgué y lentamente me giré hasta quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en los míos y sus labios tenían dibujada la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Comencé a sentir como su mano rozaba mi espalda con delicadeza antes de sentirlo tenso y levantarse rápidamente de mi cama. No puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada, pero no era normal esta forma de actuar.

-Me tengo que ir… no reparé en la hora y… y mi mamá ya debe estar como loca –era una triste escusa y él sabe que yo lo sé. –Prometo llamarte, Princesa… -susurró en tono de disculpa.

Lo vi parado, regalándome esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, pero con un deje de culpa en sus ojos. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa para corresponderle, no quiero hacerle sentir mal. Cuando su mano tocó el pomo de mi puerta dejé escapar un suspiro triste y bajé mi mirada, tal vez lo vería más tarde.

-Sam… -levanté mi rostro para cumplir con su mirada. –Yo si te quiero… -mi boca se abrió al igual que mis ojos por la sorpresa, no había sido un sueño.

Cerró la puerta de mi cuarto dejándome allí, patéticamente sorprendida y con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo. Después de un rato decidí levantarme y tomar una ducha, necesitaba pensar. Mientras el agua fría caía sobre mi cuerpo me permití pensar en lo ocurrido toda esta semana y la verdad es que fue una locura, en el buen sentido. Primero olvido mi cumpleaños y mis dos mejores amigos me lo recuerdan, y de que forma. Sonreí mientras mis manos tocaban el camafeo que colgaba en mi cuello con delicadeza. Nunca fui una chica muy femenina, nunca me gustaron estas cosas, pero el solo hecho que fue él quien me las obsequió me permito hacer una excepción.

Después de un rato bajo la regadera salí enrollando una toalla en mi cuerpo. Caminé el pasillo hasta la cocina, abrí la nevera y vi que solo había agua. No era extraño, mi madre nunca estaba aquí así que me encogí de hombros, comería en el trabajo. De regreso en mi habitación abrí mi armario y comencé a buscar el dichoso uniforme que me permito decir, es un desastre. Cada vez que me veía en el recordaba a Melanie y eso es mucho debo admitir.

Observé con odio las medias pantis, una perdida de tiempo a mi parecer. Con un suspiro comencé a subirlas por una de mis piernas y luego la otra. Segundos más tarde subía el cierre de mi falda y acomodaba mi camisa blanca. Por último, la chaqueta azul que tanto odiaba, me hacía ver tan femenina. Gruñí para mis adentros, trabaja en esa agencia de viajes desde hace meses y para completar mi estrés no podía contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre. La paga no era tan mala ya que trabajaba todos los días medio turno y hoy jueves era la mañana. Arreglar las clases con el Director fue el menor de los problemas, convencer a mis amigos que sería mejor cambiar de turno fue lo difícil.

Mirándome en el espejo, comencé a recoger mi cabello en una hermosa coleta, requisito indispensable según la dueña. Cuando terminé sonreí satisfecha, cada vez era más fácil arreglarme para ese trabajo, hasta parecía toda una dama valga la redundancia. Tomé mis zapatos y mientras caminaba me los colocaba. Por último me maquillé a toda velocidad, en eso sería siempre la misma; un maquillaje sencillo que solo resaltara mis rasgos, nada más.

Miré el reloj que colgaba sobre mi puerta y suspiré de nuevo, era hora de irme. Tomé mi bolsa, gusto adquirido por este trabajo, y caminé hasta la puerta principal. La abrí con el único propósito de salir, pero jamás imaginé encontrarme con Freddie que estaba a punto de tocar. Mis mejillas se encendieron y dejé escapar un gemido mientras ocultaba mi rostro entre mis manos.

-¿Sam? –Preguntó con sorpresa.

-¿Quién más puede ser, Freddie? –Murmuré sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo… yo creo que… Wow –susurró sorprendido, no quería mirarlo a los ojos y saber que podía existir algún atisbo de burla. -¿Trabajas?

Eso era lo mejor que podía decir, al juzgar su respuesta debe estar tan sorprendido que su mente no producía.

-Sí… sábados y domingos, por eso llego tarde a los ensayos. La verdad, Freddie, voy tarde y no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, no ahora -¡Bien! Sam Puckett volvía a su actitud hosca y pedante.

-Tranquila, Sam. No estoy aquí para burlarme –su tono tenía un tinte de molestia, yo sabía cuanto él odiaba que lo tratara de esa forma. –Solo vine por mi teléfono, no te preocupes.

Me paso por un lado sin mirarme, eso no era lo que quería y menos cuando hacia esto para él. Escuché sus pasos y como evito hacer contacto con mis ojos. Eso no era lo que quería, volví a repetirme internamente. Observé como caminaba hacia su coche, su andar era rápido y se notaba a leguas que estaba molesto. Tenía que dejar de ser tan orgullosa y pedirle disculpas, era mi mejor amigo y no podía darme el lujo de destrozar lo poco que logramos en estos últimos años.

-Freddie… -grité antes que se montara en el carro.

Su mirada me desarmó, siempre lo hacía.

-Discúlpame… yo no quería que nadie se enterara –dije tan alto como pude, esperando que él me escuchara esta vez porque no sería capaz de repetir todo eso-, es solo que necesito el dinero y… y yo quería hacerlo por mis propios medios. Ustedes me han ayudado tanto que yo… yo no quiero –guardé silencio mientras observaba el piso con mucho interés. –Solo quiero que sepas…

-Lo sé, no fue tu intención y todo el asunto. Ahora súbete, te llevo a tu trabajo –dijo mientras subía a su coche. No pude evitar sonreír llena de felicidad, no estaba molesto conmigo. -¿Sabes? Un día de estos nos sorprenderás con algo que no imaginamos… tal vez te cases –murmuró y pude ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Tal vez, esa posibilidad nunca la he descartado –lo vi sonreír mientras tomaba la autopista. –Algún día conseguiremos nuestras "almas gemelas" –me mofé de Carly, cada vez estaba más convencida de que debíamos conseguirnos parejas, pero ni Freddie ni yo hacíamos el mínimo esfuerzo.

-Tal vez ya conseguí la mía y no me he dado cuenta –secundo entre risas.

-Y yo la mía… -dije con una sonrisa.

Después de eso no hablamos, solo le dirigía la palabra para indicarle donde debía cruzar o hacia donde ir. Cuando llegamos, me permití mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle en agradecimiento.

-Nos vemos en la noche y, por favor, no le digas a Carly… no todavía –murmuré con el ceño fruncido. –Gracias… -me acerqué y besé su mejilla antes de salir, prácticamente, huyendo de allí. No podía permitir que me viera así toda nerviosa y sonrojada.

Crucé la calle sin mirar atrás, no quería ver su reacción. Escuché un par de gritos provenientes de los conductores molestos ya que crucé sin mirar a los lados. Cuando llegué al fin a mi destino suspiré y miré hacia atrás. Freddie ya se había marchado y una corriente de alivio se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

-Muy bien, Puckett, a trabajar…

****Freddie****

Acostado a su lado comencé a pensar en todas esas cosas que habían sucedido días atrás, específicamente el quince de abril. Carly se había empeñado tanto en darle el día perfecto a Sam que me obligó, en todo sentido, a pasear por todo el centro comercial para comprar el regalo perfecto. Por horas la observe cambiarse de camisas, pantalones, faldas, abrigos y muchas cosas que, a mi parecer, no tenían nada que ver con ella.

Deprimida por su intento fallido de conseguir algo para nuestra amiga, comenzamos a caminar por todo el centro comercial. Como era de esperarse, apenas si pude aguantar el impulso de correr a la tienda Pera y mirar que había de nuevo. Entonces vi el regalo perfecto para ella, no dudé ni un segundo en pagarlo y salir satisfecho de la tienda, hasta olvidé mi verdadero propósito.

-¡Freddie! –escuché la voz chillona de Carly y luego varios golpes en mi brazo. –Vinimos por un regalo para Sam, no para ver tus cosas ñoñas. –Arqueé una ceja y la ignoré, estaba satisfecho de conseguir el regalo perfecto para mi demonio de cabellos dorados.

-No te preocupes, Carls, ya conseguirás el regalo de Sam. Solo tienes que ver cuales son sus gustos ahora –murmuré mirándola a los ojos. –Por ejemplo, Sam le ha dedicado mucho tiempo a los estudios, creo que el regalo perfecto sería una laptop. Pero mi mente es muy ñoña para las buenas ideas –sentencié con ironía mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-Freddie… eso es excelente. ¡Genial! Podemos regalarle una laptop entre los dos –mi boca en modo de protesta cuando sentí que comenzó a arrastrarme al interior de la tienda. –Buenos días, señorita, necesitamos una laptop…

Después de quince minutos, Carly estaba que saltaba de la emoción. Claro, el regalo no sería solo de ella puesto que ayudé con la compra del mismo, pero seguía igual de emocionada. Ese día no vimos a Sam, tampoco el domingo y el día lunes ella se quedaba dormida entre clases manteniendo así su costumbre el malhumor de los lunes.

El día de su cumpleaños me había levantado más temprano de lo usual, busqué todo lo necesario para entregarle sus regalos y abandoné el apartamento despidiéndome de mi madre que, a pesar de todo, había bajado la guardia con respecto a mi vida. Crucé el pasillo rápidamente y sin tocar la puerta ingresé al apartamento de los Shay.

Ella estaba sentada con aburrimiento y hasta podía jurar que maldecía internamente por la tardanza de Carly. No pude evitar sonreír y observarla, en algún momento la curiosidad iba a ser mayor en ella y no podrá contenerse.

-¿Qué? ¿Algún problema, Benson? –Sonreí abiertamente y me senté a su lado. Ella era tan predecible para mí, era imposible no anticipar sus reacciones.

-Buenos días, Princesa… -saludé sin borrar mi sonrisa. Observe como luchaba para no reír, esta chica era un caso. -¿No sabes qué día es hoy?

Ella me miró ceñuda antes de responder.

-Creo que martes… -respondió insegura.

-Es correcto, pero hoy es un día especial… al menos para mí –murmuré girando solo un poco mi cabeza.

-Ilumíname, Benson –me dijo con sorna, de seguro se sentía frustrada.

Decidí que no debía esperar a Carly para entregarle sus regalos, le tendí la caja y ella la recibió con recelo. Años atrás había decidido entregarle cada uno de esos regalos a ese demonio, pero cada vez hacía lo mismo; me dejaba inconsciente o simplemente me arruinaba el día. Por mucho tiempo pensé odiarla, pero la verdad amaba cada uno de sus arrebatos, ella era mi mejor amiga aunque lo negara constantemente.

Observé con detenimiento cada una de sus reacciones y debo admitir que estaba satisfecho de cada una de ellas. Me sentía feliz y cuando ella llegó a su regalo actual juro que quería gritar de la emoción, había acertado. Luego se emocionó por la laptop que Carly y yo le habíamos comprado.

-Ya vuelvo, dejé unas cosas arriba –gritó Carly subiendo las escaleras, esta chica nos va a matar.

-No tardes… Juro que esa chica nos matará algún día –cuando escuché su risa olvidé por completo a Carly, era extraño verla sonreír por algo que yo había dicho. Ella sacó el collar de la caja y me lo dio.

-Sam, yo no voy a aceptar esto… yo –dejé escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones antes de sonreír.

-Pónmelo –dijo con ansiedad.

Noté como se estremecía al sentir mis dedos sobre su piel haciéndome reír, de cierta forma me sentía feliz.

-Listo… -dije satisfecho de mi trabajo. Sin embargo, no me esperaba lo que hizo a continuación, me abrazó.

Me tensé, era inevitable no hacerlo. Sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza y luego, para completar este cuadro extraño ella me dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonreía abiertamente y no parecía percatarse de mi aturdimiento. La vi sentarse y recoger todas sus cosas, en ese momento reaccioné y esbocé una sonrisa. Nunca la vi tan feliz y radiante, y por primera vez me gustó ser parte de su felicidad.

Cuando llegamos al colegio jamás imaginamos que Howard comenzaría mal su día. Arrancó con fuerza el collar que yo le había regalado a Sam y ella no hizo nada, yo esperaba que hiciera algo. Entonces noté como sus manos presionaban con fuerza su silla, ella trataba de no hacer algo. No pude soportarlo más y me levanté sin reparar en el mesón que lancé a un lado antes de acercarme a él.

Creo que esta era la primera vez que enfrentaba a un profesor y más por defender a Sam. Luego que le devolvió el camafeo, pude ver como Sam se hundía en su asiento y fijaba su mirada en el piso. Suspiré y tomé el camafeo en mis manos, antes de regresar a mi escritorio. Tardé varios minutos en arreglarlo, pero sonreí complacido al terminar, estaba como nuevo.

-Espera un segundo –susurré con una sonrisa en mis labios esperando que me escuchara y se tranquilizaba al verme así.

Si de algo estaba seguro fue de crear desconcierto en la rubia. Me acerqué a ella y aparte un poco de su suave cabello rubio, rodeé su cuello y sonreí satisfecho al notar como se estremecía. Sin embargo, mi sonrisa se ensanchó cuando sus ojos quedaron en blanco por mi toque.

-Vaya, Puckett… -dije entre risas antes de irme a mi siguiente clase.

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño, tanto que no me dejo descansar. Era sobre una chica y creo que era rubia, no lo sé, cada día estoy más loco. El miércoles esperé como de costumbre a las chicas, pero solo Carly había llegado. Comencé a preocuparme por Sam, era muy extraño que no llegara a desayunar siquiera. Cuando sonó el timbre del primer periodo me acerqué hasta la puerta del aula, entonces la vi acercarse con rostro cansado.

-Llegas tarde… ¿paso algo? –pregunté preocupado.

-No, solo me quede dormida… mala noche –dijo y yo solo pude sonreír.

-Te crecerá la nariz como pinocho, cuando estés lista me contaras –aseguré entrando al aula.

El segundo y tercer periodo fue extremadamente agobiante, estaba en clases diferentes; mientras Carly cursaba deporte, Sam tenía hora libre. Ahora el cambio de horario se veía tan tentador, lastima que perdí mi oportunidad. Apenas tocaron el timbre de salida, salí disparado hacia el gimnasio, quería ver el juego de Carly. Pero, en vez de eso, me centré en cierta rubia que estaba ensimismada en la lectura.

Pasé horas sentado del otro lado del gimnasio sin apartar la mirada de Sam hasta que ella cerró la laptop con desesperación. Entonces, decidí acercarme a ella. Parecía cansada y algo deprimida, sea lo que sea que haya descubierto, tiene que decírmelo.

-Hola, Princesa –dije animado y ella gritó asustada.

-Un día de estos me vas a matar –susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mano en su pecho mientras yo reía de su reacción.

-Te he observado, Puckett –sus ojos azules me observaron fijamente logrando acelerar mi pulso, no sabía lo que me sucedía con ella. –Estás rara y quiero que me cuentes…

Bajé lentamente hasta quedar en su altura y me atreví a acariciar su rostro con delicadeza. Sí, las demostraciones de cariño hacia Sam no eran lo mío, pero se sentía tan correcto hacerlo. La vi negar con la cabeza para luego apoyarse en mi hombro.

-Llévame a mi casa –me pidió con voz cansada.

-Todo lo que quieras, Princesa –susurré levantándome.

-Cárgame –suplicó y yo solo pude quejarme. ¿Cómo lograba esta chica lo que se proponía? Sonreí mirándola a los ojos y respondí.

-Me debes una… -me arrodillé esperando sentir su peso sobre mi espalda.

-Siempre te debo y nunca te pago –susurró rodeando sus brazos y piernas en mi cuerpo para no caerse.

La llevé hasta mi coche y le coloqué el cinturón de seguridad. Luego encendí el coche y comencé a manejar hacia su casa. Ella se bajó y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, yo sabía que esa era una invitación silenciosa a que la siguiera. Mientras caminaba, cerraba las puertas que ella dejaba intencionalmente abiertas para que yo pasara. La vi dejarse caer en su cama y exhalar un suspiro cansado. Después de eso mantuvimos una conversación extraña, entonces dijo algo que no me gustó.

–Mi papá nunca me quiso… nadie me va a querer –balbuceó antes de quedarse dormida.

Yo dejé escapar un suspiro y le susurré en su oído. –Yo si te quiero… -era verdad, yo la quería.

Y ahora estaba allí, acostado a su lado mientras velaba sus sueños. Ya era de mañana y mi madre de seguro estaba llamando a la fuerza aérea para buscarme. Pero ningún regaño me haría retractarme de lo que hice, quedarme con ella fue la decisión más acertada que he hecho. Ella intentó levantarse, pero no se lo permití. Al cabo de unos segundos la escuché suspirar, pero lo que no esperaba era sus manos sobre mi piel, acariciándome.

Debo admitir que mi reacción fue opuesta a lo que pensaba, quise quitar el brazo pero no pude. Se giró y tuve que regañarme mentalmente por las cosas que deseé hacer en ese momento, sin embargo, solo pude acariciar su espalda.

Desperté de mi fantasía y me levanté de la cama, esto no podía suceder. Me despedí rápidamente y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación me detuve, esta vez haría una locura. Afirmaría mi declaración de ayer.

-Sam… -ella me miró con esos hermosos ojos azules y lo dije. –Yo si te quiero… -antes de huir como un cobarde.

Ya en el coche, lo encendí y emprendí mi camino hacia Brushwell no sin gritar por lo estúpido que fui minutos atrás. Al llegar a la autopista dejé escapar un suspiro cansado, tenía que ser una broma. Comencé a buscar mi PeraPhone y no lo conseguí.

-Bien, Fredward, dejas tu celular en la casa de la chica donde minutos atrás hiciste el ridículo –gruñí mientras buscaba un retorno.

Eso me tomó más minutos de lo que esperaba, solo pedía porque ella estuviera allí y estaba de suerte. Me bajé del coche rápidamente, pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta ella me abrió. Mis ojos se abrieron y no pude evitar recorrer mi mirada por su cuerpo, estaba simplemente hermosa. Pero, como siempre, Sam Puckett tiene comentarios hirientes hacia mi, yo solo decidí ignorarla y buscar mi celular. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharme ella me detuvo. ¡Dios! Odio que esa chica tenga tanto poder en mí, un par de palabras y ya me tenía en sus pies.

Después de dejarla en su trabajo, me encaminé hacia Brushwell. Estoy cansado, necesitaba una ducha y aguantar los regaños de mi madre. Minutos más tarde, estaba estacionando el coche y subiendo por el ascensor. Caminé por el pasillo y busqué las llaves en mi bolsillo, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta de mi apartamento, Carly apareció.

-Así que… -su sonrisa me indicaba que algo se traía entre manos.

-¿Qué? –Respondí.

-Ayer no dormiste aquí, eso quiere decir que hay una chica especial en tu vida –chilló emocionada y yo solo pude rodar los ojos.

-Déjame en paz, Carls, nos vemos al rato –dije cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Sorprendentemente mi casa estaba vacía, eso quiere decir que mi madre no había llegado. Caminé rápidamente a mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama, no sin antes quitarme la camisa y los pantalones para quedar solo en bóxer. Apenas toqué el colchón mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, pero recibí un mensaje en mi celular.

".com/iCarly/45673/Amor_Imposible" –entrecerré mis ojos y lo dejé pasar, no tenía tiempo para revisar ese link. Tal vez más tarde.


	4. Combinación imperfecta

**DESPUÉS DE MESES PUDE ESCRIBIR UN CAPITULO DE ESTA NOVELA, SON LAS 12:30 Y AUN NO PUEDO CREER QUE POR FIN LO TENGA LISTO. BUENO ESTE CAPITULO SE TITULA COMBINACIÓN IMPERFECTA, A SIMPLE VISTA NO LO VERÁS, PERO ME GUSTARÍA SABER ¿CUÁL PIENSAS QUE ES? YO LO SÉ, PERO QUIERO VER SUS PUNTOS DE VISTA.**

**ESPERO DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO Y TAMBIÉN ESPERO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS. ACEPTO DE TODO, MENOS TOMATAZOS, ESOS DUELEN ;)**

**BESOS**

**ISA**

**Amor imposible**

**Combinación imperfecta**

-Fredward Benson, arriba… -él gruñó cuando su madre lo llamó, estaba tan agotado y su cuerpo dolía horrores. –Freddie, mi vida, llegarás tarde a clases y no puedes…

Ella dejó de hablarle, algo estaba pasando. Intentó abrir los ojos y no pudo, todo le dolía. Sintió la mano de su madre sobre su frente y no pudo evitar estremecerse, ella estaba más fría de lo que esperaba.

-Tienes fiebre… -la escuchó murmurar. –Llamaré a Delia…

Delia era la doctora de la familia, desde que era pequeño atendía todas las enfermedades que su madre no podía prevenir, aunque le gano partida a muchas de ellas. Él comenzó a moverse e intentaba levantarse, ese día tenía al menos tres exámenes y no podía dejar de ir. Sin embargo, su cuerpo tembloroso y débil no le permitía si quiera moverse.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de escuchar a su madre hablando con su doctora. Luego se acercó a él y comenzó a chequearlo. El castaño intentó decirle que de seguro sería un resfriado, pero ella no se lo permitió. Esperó pacientemente por el veredicto final, una de las cosas más resaltantes de esa mujer era su asertividad a la hora de una enfermedad, este o no iniciando. Tal vez era algo así como un don.

-Freddie, ¿Has sentido malestar estomacal? ¿Tos? –Él solo pudo asentir ya que no estaba seguro de poder decir algo. –Bien, pues es posible que esto sea Sarampión…

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No puede ser… si ayer me sentía bien –murmuró con voz cansada.

-¿Cómo te sentiste ayer? –Preguntó ella de nuevo.

-¡Bien! Solo… solo más cansado de lo habitual –él veía como ella asentía mientras revisaba su piel.

-Te lo dije, Marissa. Debiste dejar que tu hijo pescara todas esas enfermedades de niño, ahora la pasará muy mal –Freddie escuchaba horrorizado. –Te recetaré medicinas algunas medicinas, algo para la fiebre y los ojos porque están muy irritados. Bueno, es todo… nos vemos en el hospital, Marissa.

Freddie esperaba que su madre no lo regañara, uno de los peores recuerdos que tenía sobre su niñez eran los regaños; cada vez que llegaba a casa con un resfriado o un golpes decidía no llevarlo más al colegio. Por eso piensa que fue un golpe de suerte permanecer tanto tiempo en Ridgeway, porque Sam no le hacía las cosas fáciles.

-Bueno, mi niño… mamá te cuidará hasta la tarde –la escuchó decir mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. -Sé que te sientes muy mal, pero tenemos que darte una ducha de agua fresca. Bajaremos tu temperatura.

El comenzó a quejarse cuando su madre lo tomó de las muñecas y lo obligó a levantarse. Todo su cuerpo dolía mucho y ella parecía no importarle, su madre había entrado en modo enfermera. Algo que aprenden en la escuela de enfermería es que, sin importar el dolor que pueda tener un paciente, ella debía hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para mejorar la condición del enfermo. Todos los días le explicaba el deber de una enfermera, ya ni podía recordar desde que edad.

Después del baño, Freddie se sintió mejor. En ocasiones se quedaba dormido, pero la fiebre era tan alta que le impedía descansar. Eran más de las dos de la tarde cuando su madre decidió partir, pero ella se encontró con una sorpresa no tan grata, en la entrada del apartamento.

-Buenas tardes, Señora Benson. ¿Se encuentra Freddie? –Ella sabía que debía actuar bien para conseguir algo de la loca.

-Sí, pero no puede atenderte… -respondió con simpleza cerrando la cuenta.

-¿Qué le sucede? –Preguntó extrañada.

-Tiene Sarampión… -volvió a responder de la misma forma.

-¿Sarampión? Freddie tiene… -alzó la voz Sam sorprendida.

-Sí, por eso no te puedo dejar pasar –aseguró Marissa.

-Ya a mi me dio sarampión… puedes ir a trabajar y yo cuidarlo –dijo la rubia con esperanza en su voz. –Además, hoy no trabajo y puedo cuidarlo hasta…

-¿Trabajas?

Sus ojos se abrieron para para luego cerrarse, había sido una tonta. Por su desespero, no notó que le había soltado todo su secreto.

-Por favor, no le diga a nadie… -murmuró la rubia con la mirada fija en el suelo. –Hasta ahora solo dos personas lo saben… Freddie y usted.

La escuchó suspirar antes de responderle.

-Está bien, Samantha. Tus problemas son tuyos y no debo entrometerme... –la ojiverde se quedó pensativa durante varios segundos. –Cuidarás a mi hijo hasta que yo llegué. Ten… -dijo sacando una tarjeta de presentación-, allí encontraras los números directos del puesto de enfermería y mi número personal.

Sam esbozó una gran sonrisa al saber que confiaba en ella para cuidarlo. Se sentía diferente al ser considerada de esa forma… alguien de confianza.

-En la mesa de noche hay dos cajitas, solo una es para la fiebre, de todas formas hay un récipe que debes seguir –explicó rápidamente. –Ya lo sabes, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar.

Ella asintió antes de recibir las llaves del apartamento 8-D. Mientras abría la puerta se carcajeaba en silencio, era la primera vez que entraba sin forzar la cerradura. Se acercó rápidamente al cuarto de Freddie y cuando entró, no le gustó lo que vio. Sam se acercó lentamente a la cama donde se encontraba el castaño. Su cuerpo expedía un calor sorprendente, hasta el punto de quemar. Él se quejó cuando retiró la mano de su frente, se veía tan intranquilo. La rubia tomó una compresa de agua fría y la colocó en su frente; no sabe el tiempo que duró haciendo eso, pero se alegró mucho al ver que funcionaba.

-¿Sam? –Su voz lastimera casi la hace llorar.

-Sí, soy yo… -murmuró la rubia tocando su frente con cuidado.

-Agua… -ella lo ayudó a tomar un poco de agua. –No me dejes solo… -pidió con temblor en su voz.

-No lo haré, ñoño… aquí estaré –susurró atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, le haría sentir que no estaba solo.

Por al menos tres horas las cosas transcurrieron sin muchos cambios, pero eso cambio cuando el reloj dio las seis de la tarde. La rubia suspiró y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con suavidad, sabía bien que eso lograba calmar un poco el dolor y de cierto modo lo relajaba. Podía sentir los temblores de su amigo y los quejidos que escapaban de sus labios agrietados. Eso le preocupaba, se suponía que las famosas pastillas que había recetado su doctor le bajaría la temperatura; después de seis horas, seguía igual. Solo con cambios mínimos de fiebre normal a la más alta.

Después de un rato la habitación parecía arder en llamas y todo su cuerpo quemaba. Sam, alterada, tomó su celular y llamó a Marissa; ella era una enfermedad, tal vez sabía algo que ella no.

-¿Qué le sucede a mi hijo? –Sam giró sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo veía lógica su reacción.

-Tiene mucha fiebre y está delirando… ¿Qué puedo hacer? –Por varios minutos la mamá de su amigo no habló, tal vez pensando en su respuesta.

-Sam, ¿Puedes hacer algo por mi Freddie?

-Lo que sea necesario –respondió rápidamente.

-Los adultos con enfermedades como la rubiola o el sarampión están en peligro de muerte; por las altas temperaturas y deshidratación –explicó rápidamente logrando asustarla. –Sam necesito que le bajes la fiebre a mi hijo. Ahora haz lo que te voy a decir…

Sam corrió al baño para llenar la bañera con agua fría. Luego abrió las gavetas del ropero y sacó varias toallas, para esparcirlas por todo el piso.

-Ahora busca dos toallas limpias para mi hijo… no estoy muy contenta de que lo vayas a ver desnudo…

-Por todos los cielos, Freddie está enfermo. No lo violaré –gritó exasperada.

-Muy bien. Busca ropa seca y una muda de ropa interior…

-Bóxer, Marissa… B-Ó-X-E-R, es fácil –bromeó ella sacando todo lo indicado.

-Como no ha bajado la fiebre puedes darle otra dosis de la pastilla para la fiebre. Te llamaré en una hora, debo atender a un paciente –ella cortó la llamada e hizo una última barrida con su mirada por toda la habitación.

Ella se quitó sus pantaloncillos y luego su camiseta, para solo quedar en ropa intima. Amarró su cabello en una coleta alta y se acercó hasta la cama donde Freddie se retorcía del dolor.

-Bien amigo, ayúdame a ayudarte… -susurró ella mientras lo obligaba a levantarse.

-Me siento mal… -dijo el castaño de pronto con cierto temor en su voz. –Creo que voy a vomitar.

Sam se apresuró en llegar al inodoro donde su amigo expulsó todo el contenido de su estomago. A pesar del asco que pudiera causarle, se sorprendió al notar que con él no era así. Por varios minutos Freddie no paró de vomitar y ella solo podía acariciar su espalda. A veces le susurraba que todo estaría bien y el castaño asentía esperanzado. Luego comenzó a desvestirlo.

-Coopera Benson, es por tu bien –él la observaba mientras quitaba su franela y lo despojaba de sus pantalones de algodón. Se sonrojó cuando le quitó los calzoncillos y luego ayudó a entrar en el agua fría.

El castaño silbó ante el dolor, el mínimo cambio de temperatura lo lastimaba. La rubia hizo lo propio colocándose a su espalda. Al cabo de cinco minutos, lo escuchó suspirar de alivio.

-Esto se siente bien… -murmuró apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga.

-Lo sé, tu piel ya no quema… -dijo dibujando una sonrisa mientras que con sus manos, se encargaba de masajear sus músculos tensos. –Pero solo serán unos minutos, no queremos otra enfermedad para lista.

Ella lo escuchó reír y luego suspirar. Era difícil y Sam lo sabía. ¿Para quién no lo sería? Lo estaba viendo como Dios lo trajo al mundo; aunque no sentía ni una pisca de deseo, solo ansias de cuidarlo. Al terminar, lo secó y vistió, dejando escapar una carcajada al verlo sonrojarse.

-Tienes buen cuerpo… para ser un ñoño –está vez el rubor superó a cualquier otro. –Ahora sécate mientras tomó algo de ropa seca, no pretenderás que me acueste mojada.

Freddie esbozó una sonrisa antes de dejarse caer en su cama. Su cabeza ya no dolía tanto y su cuerpo igual. Era un alivio que su amiga estuviera acompañándolo, porque solo jamás podría defenderse.

-Toma… -dijo su amiga entrando a la habitación con una píldora y un vaso de agua. –Roguemos que la fiebre cese al menos por ahora y logres descansar.

-Te ves bien –dijo ignorando sus palabras.

Ella llevaba una camiseta suya y unos calzoncillos que le quedaban algo sueltos.

-¡Cállate y apártate! Mamá está cansada –dijo entre bostezos-, a dormir.

Y él obedeció.

***A la mañana siguiente***

Marissa observaba horrorizada la escena, su hijo descansaba en los brazos de ese demonio a quien llamaba amiga. Decidió acercarse en completo silencio y tocó su frente, para saber si aun persistía la fiebre. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y pensó, si debía o no, levantar a la rubia. Según la ultima conversación que había tenido con ella la tarde anterior, Sam estaba trabajando.

-Samantha, despierta son casi las ocho –dijo lo más alto que se permitió, quería despertarla a ella n hijo.

Escuchó los quejidos de la chica e hizo una mueca al ver su estado, no había descansado por lo visto. La rubia se deslizaba con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, acarició su frente apartando mechones de cabellos pegados por el sudor. Después de decirle que debían dormir, en su forma más peculiar claro está, él pasó por un episodio fuerte de fiebre; en pocas palabras, ella no logró dormir después de eso.

Sin mediar palabra, Sam entró al baño y se cambió lo más rápido posible, si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde al trabajo. Minutos más tarde estaba en la cocina tomando un poco de café, que la madre de Freddie le había preparado.

-Gracias por cuidarlo… -murmuró Marissa de pronto.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, él es mi amigo –dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa. –Por mucho que quisiera quedarme no puedo, debo trabajar y estoy a treinta minutos de mi casa…

-Yo te llevaré a tu casa y luego a tu trabajo… -Sam comenzó a meditarlo hasta que acepto.

En todo el camino a su casa no dijo nada, solo pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido anoche. Lo mal que la había pasado su amigo y lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo; la rubia sabía lo peligroso que podía ser la fiebre en una persona adulta o casi. Cuando llegó a su casa, corrió hasta su cuarto y se dio una ducha rápida. Luego comenzó a vestirse y a arreglar su apariencia, está vez tenía que darle un poco más de maquillaje a su rostro para borrar sus ojeras.

-Aun tengo quince minutos antes de entrar, estamos con tiempo… -dejó de hablar cuando sintió su mirada sobre ella. -¿Qué está mirando?

-Es que pareces una chica normal… hasta perfecta para… -la mamá de Freddie guardaba silencio mientras sonreía, ahora lo entendía todo. –Bueno, es hora de llevarte. No quiero dejar a mi Freddie solo.

La rubia asintió, quería llegar un poco más temprano para poder comprar su desayuno. Cuando llegaron, ella quiso darle las gracias, pero la ojiverde se bajó del coche. Al principio la rubia la creía loca, la apresuró para traerla al trabajo y ahora cruzaba la calle para ir a sabrá Dios quien. Decidió seguirla para preguntarle lo que se le proponía, pero se dio cuenta que era tarde, debía cumplir con su turno.

-Buenos días… -saludó la rubia ocupando su puesto. –Disculpé la tardanza, el trafico está de horrores –comentó como si hablara del clima.

-Buenos días, Samantha. En realidad llegaste cinco minutos antes –respondió su jefe sin despegar la mirada de su ordenador.

Todo ese tiempo que lleva trabajando en esa sucursal no lo vio hacer otra cosa que trabajar en el ordenador. Era algo así como un vicio, pero en las finanzas. La rubia negaba con la cabeza mientras se colocaba sus manos libres, esa mañana le tocaba atender todas las llamadas de personas interesadas en viajes y hoteles. Pasaron los minutos y comenzó a sentir un hambre atroz, hasta ese momento no había notado que solo tenía el almuerzo del día anterior y más nada.

La puerta se abrió dando aviso de un nuevo cliente, sin embargo, la rubia no levantó la mirada porque esa ya era tarea de otra compañera.

-Sam te buscan –ella frunció el ceño mientras caminaba hacia la recepción.

Era Marissa que traía una bolsa en sus manos.

-Imaginé que no desayunaste y quise darte algo –dijo con una sonrisa amable, era la primera vez que le sonreía de esa forma.

-Gracias… no debiste molestarte –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, pero aceptándolo por igual.

-¿Marissa? –las tres mujeres que estaban en la recepción se giraron. –Sí, eres tú… -gritó su jefe emocionado.

-¿Frank? –era la primera vez que Sam escuchaba a esa señora chillar como niña y también que se le viera tan radiante.

Por otro lado, Freddie se había levantado de su cama. El malestar había menguado y en su mente solo rondaba una sola cosa, comer. Después de haberse preparado un emparedado, tomó su PeraPad para navegar en la red un rato. Mientras lo hacía recordó el papelito que le habían dado en la escuela, introdujo el link y comenzó a leer. Él sabía que no podía durar mucho tiempo así, solo sería un poco para indagar en eso.

¿Una pagina de historias sobre iCarly? Estas personas definitivamente estaban locas. Freddie llevó el cursor hasta la barra de buscador y comenzó a escribir el nombre de la historia, "Amor Imposible".

-Muy bien, aquí vamos –susurró antes de comenzar a leer.

El primer capitulo le pareció super triste. ¿Cómo alguien podía escribir algo tan horrible sobre la vida de Sam? Después de un rato de tanto pensar decidió leer el segundo capitulo.

_"Amor Imposible_

_Autor: Isabel_

_Sinopsis: Sam Puckett es una chica ruda o eso aparenta. Sus mejores amigos son Freddie y Carly, sin embargo, tanta rudeza y temple tiene un porqué. Entra y conoce la verdadera historia desde el inicio. *El amor no es suficiente*_

_Capitulo 2_

_Bajo las sabanas_

_El primer día de escuela no estuvo tan mal, hizo por primera vez en años a una amiga y le hizo olvidar el abandono de su hermana. Sin embargo, su vida no era del todo buena. Por más que quisiera ocultar las cosas en un mundo de fantasía, Samantha Puckett sufría en silencio. Tenía miedos, miedos que tal vez nunca podrá sacar y que siempre estarán escondidos en su interior, donde nadie pudiera aprovecharse de ellos._

_-¡Sam! Voy a salir con mi nuevo novio –gritaba Pam desde afuera. –No esperes por mí…_

_Sam abrazaba su almohada a causa del miedo. Ella quería hacer como si eso no le importara, pero era mentirse a si misma. Era de noche y ella solo era una niña de nueve años, ¿qué tanto puede defenderse sola? Entonces, todo se rompió. El llanto se hizo presente y las suplicas comenzaron a salir de sus labios, no quería estar sola…"_

-¿Qué? –Freddie lanzó la pregunta al aire. Con una mano limpió las lágrimas que salieron sin su permiso, estaba llorando desde el primer capitulo.

Nuca en su vida había llorado tanto, no podía ni siquiera imaginarse una vida como lo plasma esa escritora. Es una vida cruel e insólita. Freddie esperaba que la vida de Sam no fuera ni la mitad de lo que había leído, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Siguió con su lectura y se encontró que los siguientes capítulos empeoraban más y más, era imposible dejar de leer y de llorar.

-Buenas tardes… -dijo Sam mientras bostezaba. –Estoy muerta, hoy el señor Murray me exprimió… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó rápidamente subiéndose a la cama.

-Leí algo, que de cierta manera, me entristeció –le dijo Freddie esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-A ver… -murmuró y él no tuvo fuerzas para evitarlo.

De pronto su respiración se enganchó y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-Yo… yo creo que… -ella no quería mirarlo.

-¿Eso es verdad? –preguntó asustado y ella solo asintió confirmando sus dudas.


End file.
